Special Guest
by EchoEkko
Summary: Arthur had heard about this powerful company for almost his entire life, the company which dominated the whole market. As he is only one of the flight attendants in a small airline, he would never imagined on meeting one of the core members of such a huge company. But there he is, standing in front of Arthur, the young CEO, future heritor of the JONES company.
1. Chapter 1

It was never good news from a call in such an early morning.

Arthur took a look at the clock, it was four o'clock and the sky was still blurred with darkness. He grabbed his phone with an exhausted groan, answering it as he let out a massive yawn. He had just arrived USA in the early evening that day all the way from England. Still adjusting the difference between the time zones, he was expecting a good sleep not to be disturbed by anyone before he gets back to work tomorrow. But it seems that he won't be sleeping anymore as he spotted the caller's ID. It was his boss.

"Yes captain? What can i do for you in such a wonderful morning? It's 4a.m. I assumed." Arthur couldn't help but to complain a little bit about waking him up with a phone call while he was asleep.

"Arthur is that you?! Oh god you are _still_ awake? Don't you need to sleep? "

"Well, I _used_ to be sleeping until you called... " Arthur straighten up, he was no longer expecting to get back to sleep anymore. Apart from that, he started to pack his belongings as his boss continued the talk.

"One of our flight attendant is sick and there's a special guest coming later, I don't want anything to be ruin and I thought that you maybe..." Arthur interrupted his boss by a sigh.

"I'll be there."

"Oh my...! Thank you Arthur I owned you once, "The boss seems to be incredibly happy. Arthur wondered how 'special' the passenger is to make his little boss so excited and nervous.

"Did you notice that you didn't own me _once_ but _a lot_?" Arthur sighed again. Apparently it's not the first time to be interrupt during his peaceful sleep and dragged himself to work again.

Arthur packed all his belongings as fast as he could, before the early check out, he glanced into his room for one last time. He wondered if he could get the same room next time when he gets to USA. This room is so comfortable for him and he could even see fairies inside the room - to be told that the appearance of fairies were relatively unusual in USA, he would _love_ to stay a little longer in that room and maybe chat with the fairies.

As he waved to the fairies, he closed the door and headed to the lobby, hoping to catch a cab in order to get his way to the airport.

Arthur's heart sink as he found that the last cab was occupied by a young American right in front of him.

Oh shit. He thought. But when he noticed the luggage of the young man, a candle of hope was being lit up in his heart.

He drove himself closer to the young man who was just about to get into the cab.

"Hello there!" Arthur shouted at the young man.

The younger male looked around before pointing a finger at himself, looking confused with the situation.

"Me?" He said softly, sounding unsure.

"Yea, sorry for so sudden, but may I asked that are you heading to the airport?" Arthur walked closer with his luggage; he then realized that the young man is rather handsome. His blue eyes were like the deepest place of the ocean yet it shined so brightly like the bluest sky at the same time. The colour of his hair were as same as the sun , it felt so warm.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the airport. Oh...I see. "The blond glance at his uniform and his luggage before he continued." You wanna join?"

"Sure! Thank you for your kindness, I shall pay the fee for the ride. "Said Arthur in an agreement to the favour as he dragged his luggage into the trunk of the cab.

The young American ignored his word and slightly laughed, holding the door for Arthur. "After you, sir."

Arthur entered the cab and thanks the American for holding the door. He sighed in relief as he was finally able to catch a quick nap before arriving the airport. As he was about to close his eyelids, the American introduced himself with an energetic voice.

"Hello! My name is Alfred."

Alfred gave out a hand and Arthur choose to reply as he shake hands with Alfred.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"It seems that you are so tired, are you okay?" Alfred shot him a curious look.

"Yes, yes I am. Actually, I've been waken up by the boss in 4 a.m. and heading to the airport for a _special bastard_."

"Oh? A special bastard?" Alfred grinned at Arthur, if he wasn't this sleepy he swear that he will be blushed all red by his grin. However, he wasn't in the mood right now.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, I hope he or she won't be a real bastard for god sake." Arthur said angrily, as if he would knock the 'special bastard' in head if he'd had a chance. Turning his face to the window, Arthur started to felt asleep.

There's a gap between them, and the ride is a bit of too quiet for Alfred compared to his other rides. But he would never try to wake this little British from his sleep. He looks sooo tired and Alfred thought he really needed to catch some sleep.

Alfred gently strokes his hand into Arthur's hair, back and forward. Later he recognized his thick eyebrows and couldn't hold back his giggle.

An idea flashed through Alfred's mind as he touched his phone and decided to call the airline, trying to be selfish for once.

"Halooo! Francis? Is there a male flight attendant named Arthur Kirkland in your company?"

"I want HIM to be my private flight attendant for this flight."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was waked by a gentle push. He opened his eyes ad crashed into a sky-blue one.

Okay , he is gay , but apparently this is _not_ the time for him to flirt around, not when he is rushing for work.

"Wow ! " Arthur pushed the young American who named Alfred away from himself , trying to gain a little bit distance from that eyes that seemed like pulling him into that depth of blue. The strong American didn't seems to care but gently knocked on Arthur's forehead.

"Wakey wakey! We have arrived!" Alfred started to pull out the luggage while Arthur paid for the car fee.

He admitted that he still want to sleep and he might not be presenting well during his job, but still, he pulled out his luggage and headed to the staff entrance after dismissing Alfred.

The airport is always full of people even the sun had just rose, Arthur blended into the pack of staff and held out his passport in order to get through the departure. Arthur have always been a reliable person in his company thus he gained trustworthy through almost all of his co-workers, he is always welcomed and greeted with smiles when he arrived his company.

"Hello there, Arthur. You must have been very tired, I apologized for the boss," Another female flight attendant waved to Arthur as sh approached the young male in front of her.

Hello , Elizabeth. Yes I am really tired, and I planned to claim the cab's fee in the name of Fucking Francis." Arthur sat down in one of the coaches inside the waiting room.

"He'll be arriving soon, Francis had ordered you to be his designate flight attendance." Elizabeth passed him a cup f tea as she announced, hoping that a cup of his favorite drink would calm him down.

"God that special bastard." Arthur took a sip of the tea before he continue. "Who's arriving? That dude or Francis？ i hope it is Francis so maybe i can bit him up."

"Hey Arthur, you must have been really stressed out, your language is getting worse." Elizabeth laughed a bit. "Although I agreed with you."

"And i think both of them are arriving together." Elizabeth sat down beside Arthur, holding out a book and started to read.

"God,I shouldn't be so impolite, but well, it is Francis, so that means I can maybe be a little bit rude to him." Arthur cleared his mind after finishing the hot tea.

"If he is an asshole, you should be impolite. Well it depends !" Elizabeth catch a familiar figure from the corner of her eyes, she then dropped her belongings and headed to that figure.

It was Gilbert, Elizabeth and him were like enemies and friends at the same time . Arthur guessed that they were friends this time as Elizabeth approached him with a loving smile. But soon he realized that he was wrong after the said men was bitten by his co-worker.

Arthur stood up when he saw Francis walking pass the crowded hallway. He was rather easy to recognize with his long blond hair which reached his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses which have no point to do with it in indoors conditions. Arthur sighed again, he found that it's already the third time of sighing in this short period of time.

"Hey Francis. How are you doin' ? " Arthur handed his boss a receipt of the cab's fee.

"Very well ! Thank you for coming in such a rush." Francis took thee receipt with a commercial smile on his face and Arthur knew that he is angry with the large amount of claiming.

Arthur recognized his smile and decided to be more polite than he really wanted to be.

"Let me introduce Alfred to you, he will be your passenger to take care of during the flight. Please make sure that you will take a good care of him, would you ?" Francis stepped aside as the young American that Arthur shared the same cab with earlier in the morning showed up.

Arthur felt shocked, did he just told him that his guest is a 'special bastard' ? He is gossiping about his guest in front of himself !

"Sure I'll take care of him, please, this way, Mr." Arthur held out a hand in the air and directed Alfred into his own waiting room for VIP.

Arthur remained silence for the rest of the walk, he then pushed open the door for his guest and leaded him into the comfortable waiting room.

"Sir, please ring the door bell if you need me, I'll take a dismiss now, please enjoy our service." Arthur finished his line as quickly as he could and turned to head back his own waiting room.

"Wait Arthur. " Alfred grabbed his arm

"Yes sir ? "

"Come on! Don't be so commercial, aren't we friends?" Alfred looked up at him and asked.

"Sir , I considered that as a riding partner, not much as a friend " Alfred let go of Arthur, grinning as he patted on the sit next to himself.

"We can be friends from now on! Can't we ?"

Ohhhhh, if he can do it , this guy sitting in front of him will be dead by now, Arthur swear.

Ignoring his hand, Arthur decided to head back to his room.

Once Arthur settled himself down , his bll rang. He dragged himself back through the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Did you just rang the bell, Sir?" Arthur rolled his eyes in an impatient look.

"Yes i did ! Stay here or I;ll ring the bell again, as soon as you sit down . "Alfred patted his seat again, looking at Arthur with crafty smile.

Arthur surrendered and sat beside Alfred, rolling his eyes. He had never thought about being dragged around by this little boy. Just as same as it in the cab, there is a gap between them. He wondered how would this young American have that money to offer a first class flight, but he hide this question deep in his heart, dare not to ask anything.

Well, he must have a wealthy parent! Arthr thought to himself.

"So Arthur, can you tell me something about yourself?" Alfred grinned and backed up , leaving some more space for Arthur.

* * *

 **AC: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO here is chapter two !**

 **omg thank you for review and i hope you like it ! Although my grammar and stuff are a little bit toooooooo um ...um...um...**

 **ANYWAY! THANKYOU !**

 **love you guys and awwwwwwwwwwwww ill try not to make it toooooo um... ym... um...**

 **like Arthur wasnt THAT weak and needed to be protected to me XD he is a MEN (even he is the bottom one )**

 **so maybe um yea he can make a live out of himself but just got a LITTLE interrupt by god damn Alfred XD**

 **YASSSSSSSS THANK YOU AGAIN LOVE YOU GUYS !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Very well, he couldn't even let the little Brit spit out any useful information.

Glaring at the Brit who have been silent since he sat down, Alfred couldn't help but sighed.

What Alfred didn't know, is that inside Arthur's mind, he felt like as if he was pulling a trigger. He have no idea of why is this bloody American kept on fooling around him, well, maybe it is because that he had said something offended?

What a trouble.

"Het Arthur, would you like to play a game?"

Oh my, the person sitting next to him was now blabbering again.

"If you answer my question, you can then ask me one! Fair deal, isn't it?" the blue eyed American was still trying to convince Arthur, he really wants to get to know more about this stranger. They maybe was passer-by, however, as a joke of faith, they didn't, which Alfred was glad of it.

"Um...two for one?"even Alfred don't know what's wrong with him, who would ever be interested with a person that insulted you right after they meet? No one would. Clearing his mind, okay, he said to himself. Maybe it is because of his peaceful look while sleeping, or maybe it's because of his emerald like iris. Alfred have no idea.

Raising three finger at Alfred, he kept his gaze towards the right. You couldn't really blame him for being rude, Alfred's eyes were really beautiful, too beautiful for him to stand.

"Three for one, lies are not permitted." the helpless Englishman had noticed without an end, the American wouldn't give up. It is very clear that it's a unfair deal for Alfred, moreover, if he could afford this first class ticket, it was clear that his parents must be belonged to a high social class. If that was true, it was sure that there would be some secrets which should not be known.

So Arthur had assumed that Alfred would deny his offer within seconds.

"Why not? Would you like to take the lead?"

OH MY GOD HE SAID YES

Well it's not like he accepted his proposal or anything like that but still!

Arthur felt like a school girl who had just been accepted for her confess, excepted he hadn't confess,and the word 'shocked ' would be a clearer states than being 'excited'.

"Oh...well, how old are you?"

"Nineteen! The hell yeah nineteen! That's one question, you got two left i assumed."

Nineteen...thought he would be younger. Arthur frowned as he thought of what could he ask next. Asking about personal information would be considered rather rude yet if he asked some negligible question then it was a waste of opportunity.

"Alfred? What is your purpose off attending this flight...? Can i ask this?" spitting the words, it seems to ba a suitable question for Arthur to ask. But if Alfred was offended by this question, he could only wish himself luck.

"Oh of course you can! I am running away from blind dates. SOOOOO if i hadn't messed up my mind, you have already asked three questions. It's my turn!"sinking deep in his own thoughts, the small room was completely static.

Blind dates..so there will be no use for him to ask if he have a girl friend or not. Wait, when had he asked three questions? Oh god Alfred is really cunning.

When the boarding announcement rang through the hall, Arthur thought that it was the angel''s hymn. Moving a quickly as he could, Arthur grabbed his bag and grinned against Alfred, opening the door for him.

"Sir, i think it's time for us to board, you wouldn't want to wait for the line to move, would you?"

Again, this commercial grin. If only he knows that this is the worse expression he have ever did, Alfred swore.

It was out of consider to admit that Arthur's concentration on his work was low, without wasting any time for lining up or check in, they had moved smoothly inside the airplane. Alfred hadn't even have time to appreciate the effort which had been put on designing the airport while he followed Arthur walking through the crowd.

After they the settle, Arthur found that they still have quite a time before the take off. Staring at Alfred, who was now smuggling in his seat-to be true, it is more alike to be a bed, Arthur took out the menu, waving it in front of his eyelids.

"This is our menu, would you like to have a look? You can tell me what you want after you have decided."

Seeing Alfred's worried expression, Arthur knew what he was thinking.

"Our chef is Chinese."

He took away the menu in excitement, flipping through the pages, Alfred pipped at the Englishman.

Truth to be told,despite wanting to try all of the food, he haven't decided what to eat .

"Hey Arthur do you know that there are double beds in the Singapore airline." remembering those information when he brose through the airline websites, Alfred told him.

"I apologize for not having double beds."

Great, Arthur decided to ignore this American for the next 7 hours.

"NOOOO i mean hey Arthur, don't you wanna try enjoying the first class services? That will surly be great !" Pausing for a while, he started again, "Arthur you still owned me a question, then i'll leave it for later !"

"...As you like."

Leaving the noise maker alone, Arthur finally got a chance to rest. Sitting in his little seat, he wanted to sleep for some time, maybe until Alfred decided what to eat. He prayed for him not pressing down the help button again unless he want his drinks to be poured onto himself.

It was a pity that this was only a 7 hours flight, if the flight was longer, maybe he would be allowed to access the flight attendant bedroom. Oh, it always is the same, love and hate together for a long flight.

He figured out that no matter how many times had he been flying through the sky, he always found the blue sky so attractive to him. It seems to have a certain kind of gravity pulling him towards it. Since he was a kid, staring at the sky was one of the few things which he was more than willing to do. He would stare into the boundless blue once in a while, maybe for seconds, or for hours, he didn't really care.

Talking about blue, Arthur then realized Alfred's eyes, is also sparkling with his favor colour.

* * *

 **small chat with AC:**

 **HEYYYYYYYYYYYY thank you for reading!never thought that there would be readers qwq**

 **soooooooooo fking HAPPYYYYYYY.**

 **If you like it plzzzzzzzzz leave a comment !XDD**

 **i have always been trying to move out the track of CEO love which is filled with dominant and stuff like that**

 **despite it's a usuk fanfic, a weak england is out of my option so yeah sorry if u want those very dominant fanfic.**

 **BUT STILL**

 **as alfred is a ceo well i have to give him some powers so YEAHHHH THERE WILL STILL BE SOME DOMINANT SCENES :p**

 **hope you like it!**


End file.
